So Fucked
by babyangel54224
Summary: An alternate ending from Emaculata finding Simone and Annabelle the next morning. Warning contains rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

So fucked- the Loving Annabelle alternate ending

Rating NC-17/R for Language and Violence

Warnings: contains explicit content of rape and abuse. MAY TRIGGER!

Author's Note (Sorry started this last year): I feel like being the little b that could so I'm going to write a Loving Annabelle story on Simone and Emaculata after she comes in to see that Simone has on no shirt and Annabelle is in the room which is going to seem less important by the second. I'm going to skip the whole Simone and Annabelle waking up and putting on their clothes and Kat asking Emaculata to go and check on them.

Simone is almost finished putting on her clothes. She just has to finish fixing her pants and put on her shirt. Then, all of a sudden, the door busts open to show a shocked Mother Emaculata. Simone clasps the shirt to her chest.

"Simone!" Mother Emaculata yells.

Simone backs up to the foot of the bed scared. Flashing back to when she was 16. Mother Emaculata walks in front of her. Panic is on her face. She wants to run but can't. Simone is shaking. Annabelle looks on confused. Simone starts begging her not to do it with her hands in front of her. Annabelle expects that she means not to hit her but… Emaculata pushes Simone on the bed. Annabelle is confused in what to do in this situation. Emaculata tells her to stand against the wall. She does so facing the bed. Simone looks like a little broken child. Slowly, the pieces are fitting together in Annabelle's mind. Simone is still begging.

Emaculata then says, "What did I tell you about this. Don't you remember what your punishment was last time? Don't you remember Amanda?"

At the sound of her name Simone cringed. Annabelle started to think about the letter Amanda wrote.

S- I know you will not understand why I did this, but one day I hope you can forgive me...and soon forget me.  
I've tried to find happiness, but darkness seems to find me and I can't breathe.  
You were always the strong one.  
I'm sorry.  
-A

"Please, I'm sorry, please, don't do it again." Simone said.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to sleep with Annabelle."

"No, but please. I love her. She is everything to me."

Annabelle smiled.

"Oh really, Well, maybe you will remember better if I do it to her then."

"No, please don't. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

"No. You won't."

Emaculata started kissing her eventually sticking her tongue down her throat causing Simone to choke.

"No. None of that."

Simone relaxed a little so she wouldn't make choking sounds. Simone was squirming, but Emaculata kept going. Then, she slid her hand down and unbuttoned Simone's pants. Now, Simone was crying and begging for her to stop. It took everything in Annabelle not to grab and stop Emaculata from hurting her, but she knew she couldn't. Emaculata put her hand into Simone's pants and watched Simone's reaction for a few seconds before pulling down her pants. Simone was trying to push her off but was having no luck. When Emaculata pulled down Simone's underwear, Simone looked like she might just die. Annabelle felt like she was about to puke when Emaculata put her fingers in Simone.

Simone was whimpering, crying, and begging for her to stop but Emaculata wouldn't stop. Annabelle was shaking and crying. Suddenly, Simone looked over at Annabelle. After seeing the look on her face, Simone was fighting Emaculata every step of the way. Sadly, as soon as she started Emaculata moved roughly. She let out a scream in pain but she kept fighting. Annabelle watched Simone as she fought hearing her screams and words of cessation but to no validation. Eventually, Simone started losing energy and power and became submissive. Annabelle looked on at her exhausted soul mate with tears in her eyes.

"Please! Stop!",Simone screamed.

Still to no avail.

Simone screamed as she came but Emaculata didn't stop actually she moved faster.

"No! Please! Stop! No More! No More!"

Simone came again and then fell heavily to the bed.

"That was for the number of times you have disobeyed me like this."

Once she was done with Simone, Emaculata pulled up Simone's pants and underwear. Simone curled up into a ball on the bed. All Annabelle wanted to do at that moment was comfort her. Emaculata then walked over to a shaking Annabelle. She asked her,

"Did you like the show?"

Emaculata then touched Annabelle's face softly, slowly sliding her hands lower over Annabelle's chest and down to her thigh feeling Annabelle shake more than she was before. Watching Annabelle cry as she softly slid her fingers along the bare half of Annabelle's thigh. She slowly slid her hand up under Annabelle's dress clad thigh and across Annabelle's lace panties. She slid her fingers under the top of them, licked her lips and heard Annabelle whimper. She slid her fingers down feeling wetness on her fingers. Annabelle groaned.

"I see you did."

She then slid 2 fingers into her.

"Stop! Please."

"But you were enjoying yourself."

Emaculata then curled her fingers making Annabelle gasp.

"I told you not to touch her.", Simone growled.

"But she's all wet and wanting."

Emaculata then backhands her.

"I told you never to talk to me that way!"

Simone backed away and looked at Annabelle. She was crying with her hands on Emaculata's wrist trying to pull her fingers out. Emaculata then pushed hard into Annabelle as she swiped her thumb over her clit. Annabelle's breath caught with a pained expression on her face. She then breathed out a

"Please stop."

"Do you really want me too? What would you do if I stopped now? I mean you're so hot and wet right now your soaking my hand, so now what?"

She then swiped her thumb over her clit again feeling Annabelle tense. As she looked at Simone she brought Annabelle to the edge. She said,

"You know what? I think I'm done here."

But as she started to pull out Annabelle's body started to betray her as her body started to tighten around Emaculata's fingers.

"So you really don't want me to stop."

All Annabelle could do is let out a ragged breath. Emaculata pushed deep into Annabelle and simultaneously swiped her thumb over Annabelle's clit. And with that Annabelle whimpered and shuddered as she came. Emaculata held onto Annabelle until she had her bearings. Then she took her fingers out and brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, then flashed an evil smile.

"Wow! You are better than Amanda. In more ways than one."

_At least you stayed standing._

She then walked out and went back to the lunch room. Collin's hid from her view as she walked through the door. Annabelle then dropped to her knees beside the bed holding her head repeatedly whispering,

"What did I do?"

Collins then walked over to Annabelle. She had been watching them since Simone was pushed on the bed. She followed Emaculata after she went to check on Annabelle and Ms. Bradley. She wanted to make sure they were alright though she got more then she bargained for. She then softly rubbed Annabelle's shoulder softly and comfortingly whispering in her ear,

"It's not your fault. She raped you."

Annabelle then said in a childish voice,

"But I came. I mean I cheated on Simone, in front of her."

"You didn't cheat. You didn't want her to touch you, right?"

"Uh-hum. "And you said stop, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you didn't cheat or do anything wrong. You don't think that Ms. Bra- Simone cheated on you, right? I mean she came."

"Nuh-uh. She would never cheat on me."

"Then why is it different than you?"

"I should've stopped her. I should've been stronger. I didn't even protect her. I couldn't save Simone."

"You did what you could and what was best at that time. It's going to be ok. Everything is going to get better." Annabelle then turned and fell into her embrace. Within seconds she lost her control and wept in Collins arms. When she had finally gained control of herself she said,

"Collins, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to help."

"Thanks."

"It's no problem."

Annabelle tried to get up but the pain was unbearable at that moment Collins slid her hands around Annabelle and picked her up and brought her over to lie next to Simone. Within 2 minutes, Simone looked at Annabelle and immediately held Annabelle tightly begging,

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Will you leave me like Amanda did?"

"No. Never."

Then she held her till they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Collins left to go down to practically kill Kat. Collins was done. After she saw what happened to them she was filled with overwhelming rage. All she wanted to do was show Kat what happened because of her revenge. She went down to the lunch room and went to sit at the table with Kat. Kat looked at her like 'leave' but after she saw the look in Collins eyes she decided not to say anything. When lunch was over, they went to their dorm room that the shared together. The first thing she did when she got to the room was choke Kat against the wall. (She had told Kristen not to scream in the hallway.) Kat was like 'WTF'. Collins then said,

"You know what you just did in the lunch room! You know what you just did in the lunch room?"

"Yeah. I just asked Mother Immaculata to check on Annabelle and Simone in her room. So what?"

"You don't understand what you just did?"

"No, I don't. All I know is that you both left to go to check it out and you guys didn't come back for a while."

"Fine, I'll tell you what you did. You got Ms. Bradley raped and Annabelle violated and severely tortured."

"I did what?"

"You heard me. She raped Ms. Bradley and she made Annabelle watch and then she started touching Annabelle. Hell! She raped her too. "

"Oh shit. Really?" "Does it look like I'm kidding? "

"No, would you let go of my neck? You're choking me."

Collins loosened her grip on Kat's throat. Kristen had a look of shock on her face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Collins said.

"Um, I didn't mean for this to happen, I just thought- I just- I didn't think about it. I just wanted revenge but I didn't want or think it would go this far. I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Well, good for you. One. You cannot tell anyone about this is that understood."

"Yes. Yes, I understand."

"Good. Two. You are not allowed to talk to or be anywhere in the vicinity of Annabelle and/or Ms. Bradley. Not even to apologize. Is that understood."

"Yes. But why?"

Collins takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Cause. If you do Annabelle will kill you. When I say kill I mean murder you slowly and painfully. I don't think an apology; face to face will go well. When I feel the time is right I will relate the message to her. Ok."

"Ok."

"Three. Go to your classes like we did not have this conversation. You wouldn't want Mother Immaculata know that you know about what she did. Understood."

"Understood."

"Now get ready to go to your next class I don't want you to be late. Ok."

"Ok."

Collins then turns around to look at Kirsten to see how she took the news. Obviously not well, she looked like she might just die at that moment.

"Kirsten. It's ok, it's going to be fine, just breathe."

With that Kirsten took a breath.

"Good. Now let's get you to the nurse, just remember do not repeat the conversation you just heard. Ok."

Kirsten just nodded.

"Good. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Annabelle was sure that Simone was sleeping soundly she got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom, trying not to think about how painful each step was. She then stopped to hear if Simone was still sleeping. She was. Annabelle then walked into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes, stepped into the shower, and turned the water on hot. She grabbed some soap and a sponge and then scrubbed her skin raw as she let everything wash over her. The water, the memories, and everything that had happened that day. She started to sob as she sank to the floor, hot water pounding her back. It had been a while, hot water now cold and slowly but surely, Annabelle was uncurling herself feeling somewhat relieved, accepting. She felt a little better, mind clearer and worried. She was worried about Simone. As far as she knew, this had happened before, once with Amanda and probably before that. She also knows what Amanda said about Simone being the strong one. That means that Simone should be able to get through this. _But what if she couldn't- oh God, I need help._

"I need to call Heather."

After Annabelle dragged her body to the bed she pulled her phone from under the pillow and scrolled down her contacts until she saw the name Heather and then she pressed send. In 4 rings heather picked up and said

"Hello"

"Hi, Heather," Annabelle said voice still breathy from crying.

"Oh my God. Annabelle."

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"Lots of stuff."

Annabelle says lying back on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Like."

"I think I should come over."

"That bad."

"I need to send Simone over there with you. I think it would help her."

"Ok. I get it, that bad. By the way, who's Simone?"

"My girlfriend."

"I hate to ask how old."

"34."

"Annabelle she's old enough to be you teacher."

"…"

"Oh God. She's your teacher."

"Sorry to break it to you but I really think she needs you like, now."

"Where are you right now?"

"At the school, in her room, she's sleeping."

"Fine. Send her over here. Don't forget to make an appointment with Maria. And you come too but after her I'll call you."

"Ok and thanks Heather. It really means a lot to me."

"Nothing I wouldn't do for you little one. Bye."

"Bye."

Talking to Annabelle brought back millions of repressed memories to Heather's mind. Simone who is she and why is a 34-year-old teacher dating her 17-year-old student? But then memories of her Simone flashed into her mind.

_Hey Simone should be 34 now-wait didn't Simone tell me that she was going to work as a teacher-oh shit! It can't be her Simone and her Annabelle together. It's not possible. I have to talk to Annabelle about this but Simone's coming first. I guess I'll just have to get out my surprise just in case. This is going to be a long week. _

They hadn't seen each other in a while. They got a lot of catching up to do and problems to work out and Heather will do everything possible to help them through.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle wakes up to the sound of Simone screaming,

"No! Please stop! I'm sorry. Please don't hurt her."

_Immaculata throws Amanda off the bed and crawls on top of Simone who is trying to pull up the only thing covering her, a sheet. She pulled it off of her and pinned down her hands, which were trying to cover herself. _

"_Please, let go of me." _

"_What? You let this slut see. Why can't I?"_

_She held both hands in one of hers and used her free hand to grab Simone's breast, squeezing hard until she screamed in pain. She slid her fingers down Simone's body and saw Amanda get closer and while she yelled, _

"_Get back!" _

_She slammed 2 fingers into Simone hearing her cry out again. Amanda jumped back but Immaculata just kept pumping in and out of Simone until Simone let out a strangled cry and fell limply on the bed. Simone curls up in the bed as Immaculata walks over to Amanda. She shoves her against the wall, her hand on her throat, choking her. She let her go listening to her gasp for air and slid her hand down Amanda's chest and into her. Immaculata moved in her hearing her gasp. Behind her Simone was begging her to stop hurting Amanda. She rolled her eyes and moved a couple more times inside Amanda and then slid her fingers out watching Amanda immediately collapse to the floor. Immaculata smelled her fingers, frowned, and then she licked them. She spits next to Amanda and wipes her fingers in her hair. Immaculata looks down at her, shakes her head and said, _

"_You're a worthless piece of shit. I don't see what she sees in you."_

_And walks out. _

Simone jumps up, screaming and crying, and Annabelle holds her until she falls back to sleep.

The next morning Annabelle wakes up spooning Simone who was surprisingly still sleeping next to her. She softly glides her fingers over Simone's and she slowly wakes up. Simone turns around to face Annabelle.

"Morning.", Simone says.

"Morning, sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Annabelle said.

"Hurts."

"I know. It'll go away soon."

All of a sudden, Simone shoots up.

"What, Babe?"

"Bathroom."

Simone tries to jump out of bed only to fall on her face. The pain was too great. It shot through her like 1000 volts of electricity. She fell like a sack of potatoes. Annabelle thinks fast. Annabelle runs over to her, ignoring her own pain and picks her up, bringing her into the bathroom. Simone quickly collapses in front of the toilet and pukes as Annabelle strokes her back. After her body tires, she falls exhaustingly back against Annabelle chest, who holds her tightly. Annabelle puts her on the toilet and kneels in front of her. Simone grabs Annabelle's shoulders, digging her nails into her back, until Annabelle is sure there is blood. Annabelle whimpers.

"God. Hurts." Simone gasps out.

"I know. I should've warned you." Annabelle says.

Simone cries out again.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." Simone whispers.

A shower and a 20 minute nap later.

"Hey guys. It's Collins, can I come in."

"Yeah, sure. Come on in."

"I brought you guys some food. You haven't eaten in a while."

"Thanks."

"Um, I got to get to class. See you later?"

"I'm not going to class today."

"Oh, okay. I'll bring some food for you later and I'll tell the others that you're sick."

"Thanks Collins. You don't know how much this means to me."

Collins just smiles and leaves.

"Simone. Let's eat."

"Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really not hungry. I'm never really hungry after…"

"I know. I know, sweetie. But you have to eat. How about- Come here."

She pats her leg. Simone walks over. Annabelle wraps her arm around Simone's waist.

"Sit."

Simone sits on her lap. They sit like that as Annabelle feeds them both. Exchanges soft smiles and a few giggles when Annabelle makes motor sounds with her mouth while putting a spoonful of peas in Simone's mouth when Simone seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a while.

"Simone there is this great place that I know. It's called Lady Heather's Dominion. I know and trust her. She will treat you right and help you."

Simone shakes her head.

"Simone you should go."

Simone shakes her head.

"Really it's a great place and you'll get over your regret and the pain that you're carrying with you."

Simone shakes her head again.

"Simone they can do things that I can't."

"But-"

"Sweetie, I love you and I just want the best for you."

Simone hangs her head.

Annabelle calls Lady Heather's Dominion. Maria picks up.

"Hi. This is Lady Heather's Dominion. May I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Annabelle and I would like to make an appointment for a woman named Simone."

"Ok and what time would be best for her."

"Tomorrow at 6pm."

"How long for the session."

"That is up to Lady Heather."

"Ok. That is all I need. Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

When they got off the phone Maria had told Lady Heather of a women named Simone coming in the next day and after hearing that Lady Heather had an unusual smile. She said if it was the Simone she thought it was that she should take 4 hours of time and then a 1 hour session and till 9 in the morning then have a 1 hour session and then till noon break.

"If not, a two hour session will be done and if it is the 4 hour Simone then it is free."

"But lady-."

"No, it is free."

"Ok."

"I will let you bring her up and if I say yes then it is 4 hours if I say no it is 2, ok?"

"Yes lady."

While Lady Heather got ready for Simone she took out a special present just for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning:BDSM

Simone drives to Lady Heather's Dominion.

'I have this weird feeling like I have been there before but I definitely haven't been there since I went to Saint Theresa's High School and at that time I was 13. How does Annabelle know about this place? You are not allowed to come in if you're under the age of 18 but then again neither was I, but still I was an exception. I guess that Annabelle was also.'

Annabelle made an appointment for her and all she had to do is say she had an appointment with Lady Heather. She drove up to the parking lot and parked. She got out of the car and walked inside she went to the front desk who immediately said,

"Hi. Welcome to Lady Heather's Dominion. How may I serve you?"

"Hi. My name is Simone and I have an appointment with Lady Heather."

"Oh yes I see I'll let her know you're here."

She hit a few buttons and then said,

"Hello Lady. Simone has arrived."

"Thank you Maria. You may bring her up."

"Yes, Lady."

"If you would please follow me."

Simone nodded. As they walked up the stairs Maria asked Simone,

"Have you been here before."

"Well, I'm not sure I can answer that question."

"Ok."

When they reached the top of the stairs Simone had started to get scared and went into her sub mindset so when they had reached the door and Maria had knocked on the door Simone asked her

"May I sit properly?"

"Um, yes sure."

Simone kneeled with her hands behind her back and her head down.

"So you have been here before."

"Well, sort of. I still don't know how to answer that."

Lady Heather opened the door to see a submissive dirty blond in front of her and the only word that left her mouth was Simone. She then ordered Maria to stand and Maria explained that she had asked if she could on her own before she had even done anything. Lady said,

"You did a good job." and kissed her forehead and said,

"Yes." and then sent her down stairs.

She then looked down at Simone with her head still bowed and still in the same position. She then cupped Simone's chin and said Simone up and Simone lifted her head to see her old friend heather but she held back her smile. Lady said,

"Good girl. Yes, Simone. It's me Heather. You may rise."

She then opened her arms and Simone hugged her tight she smiled.

"Let's go inside." Lady said.

Lady Heather walks in behind her and closes the door.

"Come, sit down." Heather says, patting the bed.

"_Come, sit down. Keep me company for a little while. We hardly see each other anymore." _

"_We see each other all the time." _

"_It's not like it used to be." _

_Immaculata looks at Simone's slightly opened shirt. _

"_You've been out with Michael I presume. I don't know why you're still with him. He's not good enough for you." _

_She proceeded to caress her hair and face._

Simone starts to panic and starts backing up to the door. Heather stands up and walks over to her saying,

"It's ok, it's just me, Heather. I'm not going to hurt you."

Simone slides down to the floor, holding herself tight in a ball.

"I see Annabelle's point." Heather mumbled.

After 5 minutes of trying to calm Simone down, Heather figured she should call Annabelle. Simone had barely calmed down.

"Hi. Annabelle?"

"Yeah. What happened? Is everything okay?"

"How close are you to here?"

"About 10 minutes. Why?"

"Well I need you to get over here. There was a little situation."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Annabelle knocks 7 minutes later.

"Where's Maria?"

"Oh. I went through the back."

"Okay. Come on in."

"Where is she?"

Heather points to the corner.

"Oh, God."

Annabelle runs over to Simone. Then she slowly trails her fingers down her arm. Simone jumps then shivers at the touch.

'She must know that I'm here somewhere.'

Annabelle smiles and then starts whispering sweet words in her ear. She then starts letting her hands roam, making Simone moan and whimper. Annabelle slides her hand up to Simone's chest, sliding her hands over her breasts. Simone leaned into Annabelle's touch and moaned. Annabelle continued these actions, until Simone was shaking with need.

Then Annabelle said, "Simone, I'm pretty sure you want this but I can't do it unless you come back to me. I need you. Come on, babe. "

Annabelle started stroking the seam of Simone's jeans. And soon Simone was opening her eyes and looking at Annabelle. The first words out of her mouth were,

"Annabelle, please."

"What do you want, babe?"

"You. Please."

Annabelle picked up the tempo and soon Simone came. The look of total and utter bliss was enough to send over the edge as well. While they both were catching their breath, Heather looked on with total disbelief of how connected the two were.

"You came." Simone said.

She smiled and hugged Annabelle.

"I missed you."

Simone said to Annabelle and then waved to Lady Heather. Simone looked so childish and cute. A few minutes later, Annabelle nodded to Heather. In turn Heather commanded,

"Simone. Up and come."

Simone jumped up and ran to her, her head down and hands behind her back and on her knees.

"Good girl."

Heather said combing her fingers through her hair. Heather then nodded to Annabelle, who then immediately left. Lady Heather turned back to Simone, head still down.

"Now Simone I want you to stand up, walk to the bed and sit against the headboard."

Simone runs to do it.

"Good girl. You're on key today, now aren't you?"

Simone smiled. Heather then said,

"Tell me what happened a few minutes ago and in the time I haven't seen you."

"But-"

"No buts, just tell me what's going on."

Simone bowed her head.

"You sounded just like her."

"Like who?"

"Mother Immaculata."

"Your aunt."

Simone nodded.

"When did she say that?"

"When she was drinking and I was walking by her door trying to get to my room and me and Michael had, you know and she called me and then she said that and then-then-"

Simone started crying. Heather combed her fingers through her hair. Simone jumped and said,

"Don't."

Heather soothingly caressed her back.

"It's okay, sweetheart."

"Then she started touching me and I was scared she was gonna do it again."

"Do what again."

"Touch me lower."

"Oh, sweetie."

"I told her I was going to bed and she let me go saying, "Wait." But I just ran out knowing it was my only chance."

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry."

Simone just brushed away some tears.

"Sweetie, What's been happening since I've been gone?"

"Um, well, um, after Amanda died, I kinda stayed at the beach house but after I saw you I decided that I would work again but there was only one place I knew had an opening, Saint Theresa's High School. So I went to work there as a literature teacher. It was good. Only one girl had a crush on me and then she graduated. Um, earlier this year I started to date and I met Michael. He was a great guy but Immaculata didn't like him and said that I was too good for him and I kept looking at the girls at the other table wishing I was them. Soon she was coming back onto me and drinking more but I always got away before she went too far. A couple times she got to undoing the button of my jeans but then I definitely knew her intensions and I ran. Then, um, I got a new transfer student named Annabelle. She got put in my dorm by Immaculata's choosing. She got put in my literature class and openly flirted with me in class. She was in the class with all the main kids in my dorm, Kat, Collins, and Kristen. Kristen got held back, Kat picked on Collins a lot, and Collins is a sweet girl but she cuts. Collins was a really big help after, um, Immaculata-"

Simone stifled a sob.

"What did she do?"

"Well Annabelle and I got closer and I took her to the beach house and she found the letter Amanda left me and I think I pissed off Kat and then Kat came onto Annabelle and she turned her down. Later there was a party for the seniors and Annabelle saw me dancing with a teacher and she ran off. I had just broken up with Michael. Next time I see her she's on stage singing to me and I was overcome. I left before I could do anything stupid but she followed me out. We kissed and we wound up in my room making love and it was great, for once I wasn't thinking about the bad things. Just me and Annabelle, the one that stole my heart."

"So you slept with Annabelle. She's only 17, right."

"Yeah."

"So you did something illegal."

"Yeah."

"But I'm guessing that, that wasn't your biggest problem."

Simone shook her head.

"What happened?"

"I got punished."

"You didn't get sent to jail."

"Well we woke up at 4 and I watched her as she slept and then she woke up and we wound up making love again-"

"But"

"But we didn't realize that the storm knocked out the alarm clock."

"And."

"And it seems that Kat got her revenge."

"How?"

"She told Immaculata where we were."

"Oh, God."

"We woke up really late and I looked at the clock and it was like 11 and so I woke Annabelle up and we ran to get dressed."

"But-"

"But I wasn't fast enough and I couldn't get my shirt on fast enough."

"What happened?"

"Immaculata walked in and she yelled my name and then, and then, she hurt me."

"What did she do?"

"She pushed me on the bed and started tearing my clothes off and touching me and then she threatened Annabelle and I couldn't let her hurt her. I mean I love her with all my heart."

"But."

"But she did. She hurt her. I tried to stop her but she hit me and I couldn't, I couldn't save, couldn't save her. "

"So you're telling me that she raped Annabelle."

Simone nodded as she cried.

"Against the wall."

Heather couldn't believe it the night Annabelle had called her was the night Immaculata attacked them both.


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone keeps telling me that I'm strong."

"You are strong, you helped Me.", Heather says.

"_You got to tell her.", Simone says. _

"_I-I can't." _

"_But you have to, your moms' not like mine, she cares. She only wants the best for you. She loves you." _

"_But-"_

"_You want him to stop, don't you?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Just tell her. Maybe when you guys are sitting on the couch and you can tip-toe around it, but you got to say it." _

"_Fine, but if something goes wrong it's on you." _

"_Deal." _

"_Hey sweetie, why don't we watch a movie?" _

"_Sure." _

"_Why don't you pick the movie and I'll get the popcorn." _

"_Ok." _

_Heather started shaking and picked out a movie that she knew that neither of them really cared about and went back to the living room hating the fact that she let Simone talk her into this but also knowing that it was the right thing to do. She put the movie in as Selina walked in with a bowl of popcorn and 2 cans of soda in her hand. They sat on the couch and watched about 15 minutes of the movie before Selina said, _

"_What's wrong, sweetie." _

"_Nothing." _

"_You're shaking, the movie isn't scary and it's warm in here. So what's going on?"_

" _Um-Um."_

_Selina pauses the movie and turns on the light to see Heather's face. What she saw were tears streaming down her face. _

"_What's wrong, babe?" _

"_Don't!" _

"_Don't what?" _

"_Don't call me that." _

"_Okay. What is going on you seemed fine before the movie and now you're totally different." _

"_Um, well I've been hanging around Simone a lot and we've been talking." _

_Selina just nodded. _

"_And she was talking about what her father does to her."_

_Selina opened her mouth and then immediately shut it and nodded again. _

"_And I was telling her that I thought that was supposed to happen and that he said that it was how fathers love their daughters." _

"_Wait, what? Are you telling me that he- he touched you- like he touched her." _

_Heather nodded. Selina took a deep breath and then said, _

"_When?" _

"_When you stayed late at work and he used to put me to bed and he would ask me to kiss him goodnight but when I did we kissed and he pushed his tongue in my mouth and then pushed me on my back and um I don't- please don't make me remember, please. She begged. _

"_Okay."_

_She let out a jagged breath. _

"_Were there any other times?" _

"_When we were sitting on the couch watching TV and he had me sit on his lap and then he would start moving his leg weirdly and then he put his hand in my pants and then he started touching me and sliding a finger in and um yeah." _

_Heather looked down at her pants finding them interesting at the time. Selina put her hands over her eyes, brimming with tears. _

"_I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset I'm uh just gonna go." _

"_No! No, it's ok. Stay." _

_She gave a small smile. _

"_I'm glad you told me. Just a few more questions and then I'll figure this out." _

_She sighs. _

"_So when did this start?" _

"_Like 2 years ago." _

_Selina squeezed the bridge of her nose. _

_That long, God, how didn't I notice?_

"_And um when is the last time he- she took a deep breath –touched you?"_

"_Yesterday." _

_Fuck._

"_Can I- can I see."_

_Heather had never heard her mom stumble over a word in her life. Heather gave a confused look. _

"_With- without your um pants." _

_A hurt look flashed on Heather's face thinking that her mom didn't believe what she had said. _

"_No! It's not that that I don't believe you. I just need another minute to process this."_

_Heather nodded and then slid her hands down and pushed down her pants and there it was right in front of her eyes the bruises in the one place she hoped she would never see. It was like the world was crumbling around her and all she could do is watch. _

_God how could this happen? How could I let this happen?_

_She looked at Heather's face which had the same look of shock as hers like it was the first she had ever seen them. Selina got up and walked over to Heather pulled up her pants and hugged her whispering words of love to her as she cried. The only other thing on her mind was how she was going to kill him._

"She kicked him out that night and I swore I heard his screams when I came to her place after school. Without you I would have just taken it for months, probably years. You are strong and your strength helped me through."

"So what do you think about me and Annabelle."

"I think it's funny you found each other."

"Why?"

"You were my mother's break and Annabelle was mine and somehow you were able to find each other and be together. After I met Annabelle I went to my other and cried. When my mom came home after she saw you she cried so hard she stopped breathing. I had to give her CPR. You guys were the most important things in our lives."

There is a knock on the door.

"Simone, I brought you a present."

Heather opens the door.

"Selina."

"Hello Simone."

She says dressed in a leather corset, a long flowing skirt, and black high heeled boots. Then she frowns slightly and immediately Simone is on her knees, hands behind her back, and head down.

"I thought I taught you better."

"Sorry, Mistress."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to tell you. Now stay until I come back."

"Yes, Mistress."

Heather and Selena step outside.

"There are a few things that you should know, Mom."

"One, right now you call me Lady Selena, we are equals now. Two, I could just ask Simone what happened."

"I wouldn't advise that because I just did and she had a breakdown so bad that I had to call Annabelle." "I just saw her she's grown up so fast, you have taught her well."

_Selina walks in to the Dominion and Annabelle looks up and immediately gets up looks at her and as soon as Selina looks at her she is on one knee, head down, and hands behind her back. Selina walks over to her and lifts Annabelle's head. _

"_Little one? Wow you grew up so beautiful and I see Heather taught you by rank. It's nice that you remember." _

"_Thank you, Lady Selina." _

_Selina smiled and walked away._

"I hope so. I have to talk to her now. There was a big problem at the school and um well it ended up leaving them both hurt."

"Fine. Just spit it out."

"Simone and Annabelle had sex and Immaculata raped them both."

"Oh. Wow. They really keep it in the family."

"Yeah I'm going to see how Annabelle is. She's the one that called me."

"I'll take care of Simone." "Thank you, Lady."


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Annabelle gets a text from Heather, she immediately walks over to the receptionist. "Hello. Welcome to Lady Heather's Dominion. How may I serve you?"

"Hi, my name is Annabelle I'm here to see Lady Heather."

"Oh yes I see. Give me a moment to tell her you're here."

"Lady. Yes Annabelle is here. Ok. Follow me."

After going up a few stairs Annabelle says,

"Maria, you have to be more Dom your acting like a Sub."

"But I-"

"I know you're a Sub but out there, she points to the desk,

"You are more of a Dom then the rest of them so act like it. And change your greeting."

"Ok, how about, Welcome to Lady Heather's Dominion where your kinks can come true, how may I help you."

"Perfect just, perfect."

She smiles and pats her on the head causing Maria to blush.

"So Annabelle what's been going on? Why did you need to come?"

"Well I screwed up with Simone. I should of left her alone but she looked like she needed help and then I fell in love with her but now, I'm not sure that it was worth it."

"Why?"

"Because I got her hurt I don't even care if I got hurt too. It hurts worse that I had to pick her up and bring her to the bathroom because she was in too much pain to walk or the fact that all I heard that night was her screams of fear of someone getting hurt. It was just a mess. I don't know what to do. I shouldn't have teased her and then kissed her, she had to give in. She was so weak but like Amanda said she's very strong, she just doesn't see it yet. I love her with all my heart. There's nothing I wouldn't do to help her."

"Wow, you have grown up and matured I remember when I had first met you."

"Those were the real bad days."

"_Ok. Annabelle I need you to be quiet and follow me. I have an appointment and your bitch of a mother left you with me so stand behind me. You understand me?" _

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_Hello, Welcome to Lady Heather's Dominion. How may I help you?" _

"_Hi. My name is David and I have an appointment with Lady Heather." _

"_Oh yes. I see. Oh what is that behind you?" _

"_Oh it's nothing." _

"_Sir, we don't allow children in here." _

"_I don't care I have an appointment with Lady Heather. Now let me see her." _

"_But sir the sign says-"_

_He grabs a handful of hair. _

"_I don't care what the sign says just let me see her."_

_He punches her in the face. _

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_Lady, your appointment is here." _

"_Thank you, Diana. What the hell! Diana who the fu- crap is that? I told you no kids allowed." _

"_I'm sorry Lady but I had no choice." _

"_You always have a choice, Diana!" _

"_Yes, Lady." _

_Diana bows her head. _

"_Now, I'm sorry to say there are no children allowed. You will have to take her back home." _

"_No, I paid for this already. I'm getting my session." _

"_Don't talk back to me! That wasn't an option, it was a command. Now, go take your daughter back home." _

"_Diana, did you allow her to look around?" _

_Diana shook her head. Lady Heather grabs Diana's face. _

"_That requires a verbal answer." _

"_No, Lady." _

"_Good girl. What happened to your eye?" _

"_He punched me." _

"_David?" _

"_Yes, Lady."_

_Lady Heather looks down at Annabelle. She has bruises and cuts on her face. _

"_You punched my sla-" _

_Heather sighed. _

"_You punched my secretary?" _

"_She deserved it." _

"_What did she do because as far as I know you had no right to hit her?" _

"_She wouldn't let me see you." _

"_We could have dealt with that. You could have spoken to me and worked this out but you had no right to hit her." _

"_Who the fuck, do you think you are?" _

"_Who do you think you are talking that way in front of me and your daughter?"_

"_You both are such bitches." _

_Lady Heather slaps him hard across the face. Lady Heather then bends down. David reaches for Heather's hair. _

"_If you do that I will break your arm." _

_David backs off. _

"_What's your name, Sweetheart?" _

_Lady Heather softly grabs Annabelle's arm. Annabelle gasps in pain and whimpers, _

"_Annabelle." _

_Lady Heather slowly lets go of Annabelle's arm and looks at David. _

"_Go into the room, strip, and stand in the corner until I see fit." _

_David just stands there. _

"_Get in there now I can't stand to see your face right now." _

_David looks at her sternly. _

"_You already have 50 for hitting my employee and 50 for still standing here so get in there, now!" _

_He glares at her for a few seconds before walking into the room. _

"_Annabelle, why don't we go in here?" _

_Lady Heather points to her private room. Before she steps in with Annabelle, she turns back to Diana. _

"_You did well. Why don't you go back downstairs and work until the session is over and I'll show you how great you did. I'll send someone to get an ice pack for you. Okay? " _

"_Yes, Thank you Lady." _

_Lady Heather walks into the room. _

"_Hi Annabelle. How are you?" _

"_Okay." _

"_Well, my name is Lady Heather but you can call me Heather." _

"_Okay." _

"_Sweetie, what happened to your arm?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_If it's nothing can I see?" _

"_My dad told me not to let anyone see." _

"_I know sweetie, but I won't tell him, I promise. I just want to make sure you're alright." _

"_Okay."_

_Heather pulls off Annabelle's long sleeve shirt. As soon as she did so she stopped for a mere moment from shock. Annabelle was covered in bruises. It almost seemed like there wasn't a part of her body not covered by a bruise. She looked up to see tears streaming down Annabelle's face. As she reached to pull down Annabelle's skirt Annabelle let out a sob. Heather started whispering that she wouldn't hurt her, combing her fingers softly through her hair. _

"_What happened?" _

_Heather whispered to Annabelle with tears in her eyes, trying to keep her emotions at bay. _

"_He got mad I didn't do what he wanted so he punched me." _

'"_I told you to bring me some food." _

"_I can't there is no food." _

"_I don't care. Just find some, bitch." _

"_But-" _

_David punches her hard in her stomach causing her to keel over. _

"_Just do it." _

"_Yes, sir." _

_She gasped out.'_

_Heather moved her hand to an area that was definitely not punched. _

"_Or kicked." _

"_Why the fuck can't you do anything right?" _

"_I'm sorry it won't happen again." _

"_No, it won't." _

_She's on the floor cleaning up the mess. He kicks her in the ribs and she falls over and curls up to protect herself from the blows._

_Heather caressed her cheek. _

"_Or slapped me." _

"_Lay down, I said lay down." _

"_But Sir, please don't do this it hurts." _

"_I don't care. Lay the fuck down." _

"_But please-" _

_David slaps her hard across the face making her head snap back. _

"_I'm sorry." _

_She pulls off her nightgown and lies back as he crawls on top of her._

_And with that she started sobbing. Heather didn't need to ask the last question for it had already been answered. She just held Annabelle as she cried. After Annabelle had stopped crying, Heather pulled a couple of games and toys out of the closet and played a game with her. _

"_Annabelle." _

_She looks up at her. _

"_Why don't you stay here while I work, ok?" _

_Annabelle nodded _

"_Why don't you come back next time? I want to teach you something, ok." _

_Annabelle's eyes filled slightly with fear. _

"_Of course he would say that." Heather mumbled. _

"_Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I want to train you so that you can be the best you can be. I see your potential." _

_Then she smiled and Heather left. She turned back around quickly and walked back in. _

"_Annabelle could you get Diana an ice pack, down the stairs and to the right, in the freezer. And you're more than welcome to take one too and look around." _

_Heather was closing the door but heard Annabelle say _

"_Yes, Heather. Thank you." _

_Maybe the girl learned something already. _

_Heather walks into the other room with David. He says, _

"_Thank God you came back. What took you so fucking long?" _

_Heather curled her fingers in a come here gesture. Now if he was doing what she told him to do he wouldn't have seen it but he wasn't and he walked over to her. She slapped him saying, _

"_Language! Go back to the corner."_

_He sulkily walked back to the corner. Heather went into the closet pulled out a whip and felt the weight of it in her hands. She started flicking the whip enjoying the sharp sounds coming from it. Every time it snapped David jumped. _

"_Ok. Go to the bed and get on your knees facing the headboard. Good. Now grab the leather straps, you can wrap them around your wrists. And don't let go until I say so." _

_With that she flicked her whip and landed it on the plane of his back. 1,2,3- 4,5,6- 7,8,9. And she kept going until she was sure he was about to call out the safe word. _

"_You can let go of the strips and lie down and rest for a little. I'll be back." _

_She went across the hall, to Annabelle, who was sitting on the floor patiently waiting for her. _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Waiting for you. Why don't you come over here? Lock the door behind you." _

_Heather walks over to Annabelle and sits on the floor next to her. Annabelle starts raking her fingers through her hair and urges Heather to lay her head in her lap. She keeps sliding her fingers through her hair. _

"_You can cry. I know you want to, just let it out." _

_And with that tears started streaming down Heathers face, wetting Annabelle's dress. Once Heather got her composure back she sat up. _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_It's okay" _

"_But I wet your dress." _

"_It's ok. No big deal." _

"_And I showed you I'm weak." _

"_You're not weak you just let down your walls for a minute. You care. You can't be sorry about that." _

"_But I have to send you back with him and I don't. I can't let you get hurt. I'm gonna come up with something." _

"_It's ok. You don't have to do that." _

"_I want to." _

_Heather let Annabelle leave with David. She didn't know why. She said that she was sorry but she didn't feel any better. Heather called Diana in. _

"_Yes, Lady."_

"_I would love to show you how great you were today but I can't show you right now, ok." _

"_Yes, Lady" _

"_I'm going to show you at home in a much more special place than this. Better?" _

"_Yes, Lady" _

"_Ok __Pet__, Tell me the truth would you rather here now or at home later?" _

"_At home later, Mistress" _

"_Good so it's settled then. Um Diana I had a rough day and I have to take the rest of the day off, ok?" _

"_I'll cancel the appointments for the rest of the day, Lady." _

_Heather then leaves to see Selina. _

"_I don't know what to do. I mean I let her go home with him, after she told me what he did to her. How could he do that to his own kid? Well, actually it seems that she's not his but her mother is dating him. I don't know. Is it because it's not his flesh and blood? I don't understand." _

_You would know. _

"_Why don't you check on her and see if she's ok, while you think of what you want to do. Whatever you decide to do, I trust your judgment." _

_She kisses her head and smiles. _

"_Now go back home to your pet, you know she's waiting for you." _

"_Thanks Mom." _

"_No problem I just want to help that little girl." _

_Heather drove over to the school. Just in time to see Annabelle coming down the street. Annabelle looked up and her face lit up seeing Heather but soon turned into a cringe. Heather saw the new bruise that had formed on her cheek. Heather bent down. _

"_Hey, Annabelle." _

"_Hi, Heather." _

"_How are you?" _

_She caressed the bruised cheek. _

"_Okay, it still hurts a little but it'll heal." _

"_What happened?" _

"_He got upset that he got punished for bringing me" _

_What she didn't say was that it all started when David saw the wet spots on her dress. _

"_That fucking bitch. Who the fuck did she think she was? I mean come on just because I fucking brought you. What are those spots on your dress?" _

"_It's nothing, Sir." _

"_I know when something is something. Don't lie to me!" _

"_Heath- Lady Heather gave me some water and a few drops fell on my dress." _

"_You piece of shit! You fucking idiot. A fucking cunt that's all you are!" _

"_Yes Sir." _

"_Maybe it can get you out of this mess. Get on the bed." _

"_But Sir, please don't. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful just don't do it!" _

"_You're gonna do what I fucking say you're gonna do!" _

_He slaps her. _

"_Yes Sir." _

_She says as she scrambles her way onto the bed. _

"_But it was the rules and if he had a problem with it he should've brought it up to me." She mumbled. _

"_I'm fine." _

"_I want to teach you something. Is David picking you up from school?" _

"_No. He doesn't get off until 8 and my mom works really late." _

"_I want to show you something after school. I'll pick you up." _

_When Annabelle walked into the parking lot she was surprised to see Heather picking her up in a Convertible. _

"_Hey." _

"_Hey, nice car." _

"_Thanks." _

"_So um what are you going to teach me?" _

"_Everything I know." _

"You helped me, saved me from him and taught me so many things."

"You were very eager to learn but what happened?"

"I don't even think that Simone will ever forgive me for what happened."

"She probably already did."

"No. Not for what happened to her, for me giving in to Immaculata."

"Wait, what?"

"I gave in. I came for her. I came for Simone not 3 hours before. I cheated on her."

"Didn't Immaculata force you, against the wall, if I can remember correctly?"

"Yeah, but she said how wet I was and I was so embarrassed. I didn't want to be. I didn't mean to be. I just, was."

"Sweetie, I know it's not your fault. Your dad taught you how to be like that. But Simone probably thinks that I was getting off on her getting raped but I wasn't, I mean I was, but I didn't mean to I just-"

"It's not your fault you were taught by David that anything that bothers you should turn you on and that when you come it clears out all of your problems."

"But it didn't make anything better. It only made things worse. I feel guilty and I don't know how to help her."

"Why don't you train with Simone?"

Heather goes into the closet and pulls out an Australian Stock Whip and gives it to her.

"You remember how to use it, don't you?"

"_Okay. Next lesson, whips. Let's start with this one and eventually we can go to my favorite, the Australian stock whip. My mom always said you gotta know how it feels before you can use it on someone else."_

_She raised her eyebrow. _

"_I won't hurt you." _

"_Ok." _

_She took off her shirt and Heather made 3 perfectly skilled strikes. _

"_Now look in the mirror."_

_Annabelle looked and saw only 3 red lines on her back, not one cut. _

"_Just think when you get skilled enough I'll let you do this to me." _

_Three months later, _

"_You made so much progress. Heck! You are probably better than me. So you know your reward."_

_Annabelle looks questioning, hopeful, pleased. Heather pulls off her shirt, turns around, and takes off her bra. She then walks to the bed and kneels on it. _

"_You may use it on me." _

_Annabelle walked behind her and traced the contours of her back. She saw and felt no marks. She wanted to make sure it stayed that way. She took a few steps back and laid 5strikes perfectly. Heather moaned. There lied 5 red marks that would fade and never mar that perfect body of art._

_David takes a Yard whip out of his closet and gives it to Annabelle and then takes off his shirt and says, _

"_Use it." _

"_But sir-" _

"_No but sir's. Just try to do it. Okay?"_

_The first two strikes were too hard but right before he stopped her, she made a third strike which was perfect and so were the next two and the next 10 until she stopped at twenty. He had the biggest smile on his face, his kid was a natural, but then he started thinking. Then he yelled, _

"_You've been going to see her? She taught you how to use this, didn't she? She fucking did, of all fucking things; she fucking teaches you how to use a fucking whip."_

"Yeah. But it's your favorite."

"It's ok. You can bring it back some other time. Why don't you show me now? Just a quick practice run."

"Okay."

"Just when you get in just be fast, hard, and rough. It'll help her get over it, make her stronger, but take her soft, gentle, loving, Ok."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they get back to the school as soon as they pass the dorm rooms Annabelle shoves Simone against the wall. Then she dragged Simone and slammed her against the door, Simone groaning in pain as her back hit the door knob, and kissed her with passion. Annabelle grabbed Simone by her shirt and dragged to, and shoved her on the bed. Simone gasped, eyes wild, as she noticed that she was pinned to the bed. She started fighting her.

"Simone, relax."

The next thing Annabelle knew her arms were pinned to her sides, she was on her back, with her body pinned under Simone's body. She started to fight. _Not again. Not again!_ Simone saw the fear in her eyes and started lifting her weight off of her.

"It's ok, Annabelle. I got you. Annabelle. It's Simone. Come back to me. I love you."

Simone took a couple deep breaths and then flipped Annabelle over on top of her and kissed her softly. Soon Annabelle's eyes cleared and she started kissing her with passion. Hours went by and it seems like they couldn't have enough of each other. They passed out at 3am; they had gotten home at 9pm.

The next morning Annabelle went back to class and right before she went to her third period. Simone walks out into the halls and walks up to Annabelle and says,

"You liked what you did yesterday? You liked that you pushed and pushed, until I gave in? You think that you helped me, don't you? You think that you fixed me, that you handled me. You think that you made me better, when you pushed me against the wall, the door, the bed holding my hands down, don't you? You didn't expect me to fight back, push you down because I could; that I was that powerful, if I was put in a certain position, but you liked it. Knowing that I could be strong but knowing that I was weak in the position, scared. Knowing the hurt and fear that it put me in, but it didn't matter to you. You just had to have that power. Teach me a lesson, so you hurt me, but it only made me stronger, more powerful, knowing one day I would win and I did, finally. Does that make you feel better? I bet it does. You feel so big now, don't you? You should feel so proud of yourself, to take so much from me, and just put some of it back. Just leave me there broken, doesn't it?"

"Wait, why are you talking to her, not me, I did so much to teach you but you never learned. You kept fighting it, over and over, and just when I thought you gave in. You come back now, worse than ever. You're a disappointment."

"You didn't help me; you made everything so much worse, you were the reason Amanda killed herself, not me. It was never me because my hurt was her hurt too and it broke her every day to see me breaking. Dragging my body into class, moaning in pain halfway through it, crying in my dorm room. And one day she just gave up, she couldn't take it anymore and she told me to move on, that I was always the strong one. But the darkness kept following me, clouding me, like smoke. So bad that I couldn't see or breathe. And all I could do is wheeze for air but my lungs were filled with pain day after day. It was hard. I finally found someone and you say he's not good enough for me. Then, I decide to move on. Now, I find someone that can make me feel good, happy, like there might really be a sun out there. Not just rain, thunder, and lightning. Someone who fills up that part of me that was lost, with Amanda. Someone who is more of a gift than the beach house. Someone who wouldn't give up, who really cared, who actually loves me. Someone who doesn't think I need to be fixed and loves me just the way I am. Someone who's strong but is not afraid to cry. Someone who shows me the important things in life. Heck this person is like my Jesus. Showing me the way, helping me tell the difference between right and wrong, taking me out of Hell cause that's what this is and stopping me from giving into the serpent and eating from the tree. In which showing me the many other options, but you wouldn't accept that person, so why do I care, what you think? Why should I?"

"Because I'm your Aunt, You need me."

"This person gives me everything I need, teaches me all I need to know, and show me everything. You're just like my dad and now the only thing I don't need-is you."

Then she turned and walked away. There was a silence. The kind of silence, that you could hear a pen drop. Everyone just stared in shock. The only thing that broke the silence for a moment was the sound of Annabelle mumbling,

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Then the sound of her running off to find Simone. She found Simone in her room, crying.

"Simone, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be ok."

"You feel any better and we're good, right?"

"Yeah a little I feel free and yeah we're good."

"Good."

After Annabelle came back, every time she passed Kat she looked away and whenever Kat was around Collins she seemed to have no power. If Collins looked at her she would get up and walk away even Collins seemed to dress differently when out of uniform. After a couple days went by and it hadn't changed Annabelle confronted Kat.

"Um Kat, You look whipped. I mean by Collins."

Kat blushed and looked away. _Was I that obvious? Oh shit Collins is gonna kill me. _

"Kat can you lift your head for me."

She does and there it is a collar that says 'Property of Collins' on it. Kat immediately starts begging Annabelle not to tell Collins that she knows.

"Wow you really are whipped."

"Well someone had to teach her how to act. She was so out of line."

Kat's head was immediately down. Kat's mom had bought Collins some dominating clothes after Kat had asked for some in a small but Kat's mom was like,

"A small I would have expected a large or at least a medium-"

"It's not for me mom it's for-"

Collins snatched the phone from Kat's hands.

"It's for me I was trying to help your daughter with her control since she has been acting out of line lately and we thought it would be helpful to have clothes that help demonstrate that."

Within a week she had those clothes. Collins slapped Kat's ass and Kat shot upright blushing red.

"You may apologize."

"Um, I'm sorry Annabelle for everything that I have done to hurt you in anyway and I hope that you will accept my apology one day."

"Oh yeah and because that didn't seem like enough punishment I am lending her to you for a week when you see fit and the same rules apply Kat you may state them."

"Rule number one I must say something if it bothers me in anyway. Rule number two no touching unless so ordered and rule number three I must have a safe word."

"That's it."

"Yes."

"Wow."

"You may punish her as you see fit."

"Well I rather not and just write you to say the things that went wrong and right for you."

"No. It's ok, I trust your judgment you may do as you wish."

"Thank you."

"No thank you I'm very sorry but I must bring Kat back to get her punishment." Kat whimpered.


End file.
